Selphie Wants Her Drivers License
by Miss Understood2
Summary: Selphie really wants her License, but all she has is a perment. Who will go driver with her...?????


(a/n) I do not own FF8, or any of the Charters. If I did I would have a lot of munny and a nicer computer than I do now. ^o^  
  
  
  
Selphie gets her drivers License!!  
  
" Please!?!" begged Selphie.  
  
" No!!!" yelled Irvine.  
  
" Why not?!?" asked Selphie.  
  
" Last time I went with you! You crashed my car into the sea!! It ruined my upholstery!!!" yelled Irvine.  
  
" Well, It wasn't MY fault! I had to save that baby turtle." Said Selphie.  
  
" Selphie, I'll do anything for you; lie, steal, murder; exsuplilly murder, but I won't go driven with you." Said Irvine.  
  
" Mega-bummer!" said Selphie making a sad face.  
  
" Why, don't you ask Quistis?!?" suggested Irvine.  
  
" OK!!!!" said Selphie running towards the school.  
  
When she got to the school, she found Quistis, Zell, and Squall in caf. Betting on how many hotdogs zell could eat.  
  
" Come on Zell! Keep eating! You only have to eat 500 more!!" yelled Quistis.  
  
" He'll never do it." Said Squall.  
  
" The hell I can. I love these hotdogs!" said Zell almost choking on them.  
  
" OMG! Zell don't chock on me now!" said Quistis.  
  
"umm.Quistis, can I talk to you?" asked Selphie.  
  
" Sure" said Quistis as her and Selphie walked away from the table.  
  
" What do you want to talk about?" asked Quistis.  
  
"umm.since I only have my perment. Can you go driving with me??" asked Selphie. " well..," said Quistis.  
  
" Peas!?!" asked Selphie making puppy dog eyes.  
  
"umm.,"  
  
" QUISTIS!!! Zell eat all 500!" yelled Squall from the other table.  
  
" He did??" asked Quistis running towards the table where Zell and Squall were seating.  
  
"You really did it?" asked Quistis looking at Zell whose head was on the table as drool came out of his mouth as he said, " I.like..h-h-hotdogs. I told you I could do-o it."  
  
" Ha! You own me five bucks, Sqaull!" said Quistis laughing at squall.  
  
".whatever." Said Squall rolling his eyes as he handed Quistis five bucks.  
  
" Wow, that's cool. So what do ya say? Will you go driving with me?" asked Selphie a second time.  
  
Quistis looked at Zell and Squall, but they just looked away.  
  
"umm..I don't know." said Quistis.  
  
"OH..am I THAT bad?! Come on people!! One little drive." Said Selphine.  
  
Just than Headmaster Cid got on the P.A.  
  
" Hello everyone. Could I please see: Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine in my office."  
  
" Oh great! We save the world from evil sorceress and he still gives us orders!?" said Squall as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, lets just go and get it over with." Said Quistis.  
  
"Come on Zell, get up." Said Squall as Zell slowly got up and was walking towards the door but ended up walking into the wall.  
  
"Hey! Punk..out of my way!" yelled Zell at the wall.  
  
"I think he has too many hotdogs." Said Squall. " Maybe your right." Said Quistis as she helped Zell get though the door.  
  
When they got to headmaster Cid's office they found Edea seating at the desk.  
  
"Hey! Where's Cid?!" asked Squall. " Oh.umm.he had to go out, so.he's not here." Said Edea.  
  
" So we were asked to come here for nothing." Asked Quistis.  
  
" Well.yes." Said Edea. As everyone left the room, Selphie went up to Edea.  
  
" Um.Edea, could you go driving with me??" asked Selphie. Edea thought about it for sometime, finally Edea said " Yes."  
  
" YEAH!!!!!" yelled Selphie.  
  
" Selphie, we use are indoor voice." Said Edea. " oh, ok. Yeah." Whispered Selphie.  
  
When met up with the others she had a big smile on her face.  
  
" Why are you so happy?" asked Squall.  
  
" I am going Driving!!" yelled Selphie. " Who would be crazy enough to go driving with you?" laughed Irvine.  
  
" I am." Said Edea as she walked down the steps.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Edea as she grabbed Irvine by the ear.  
  
" No, ma'm." Said Irvine in pain.  
  
" Good, Shall we Selphie?" asked Edea as she let go of Irvine's ear.  
  
" Yes, lets." Said Selphie  
  
When they got to the parking lot Selphie jumped into the car and started making car sounds. "Ok. Lets go." Said Edea. Then they zoomed out of the parking lot.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Squall.  
  
" I don't know. What do you want to do?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Well, we could watch Selphie crash into stuff." Said Irvine  
  
"....o.k" said everyone.  
  
Back outside...  
  
" No!! Selphie, you drive on the right side of the road! THE RIGHT!!!" yelled Edea. " There's a right side??" asked Selphie.  
  
Just then the car started to zoom toward the gas station of Balamb Town. "SELPHIE!!!!! BRAKES!!!! HIT THE BRAKES!!!!!" yelled Edea.  
  
" There brakes??" asked Selphie.  
  
Just then they crashed into the wall. There was awkward silence.  
  
" That was fun!" said Selphie.  
  
" Get out of the car..." said Edea.  
  
"But.,"  
  
" GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!" bellowed Edea.  
  
" Ok!" said Selphie as she leaped out of the car.  
  
"Wow, Selphie I think you have gotten better." Said Irvine.  
  
Zell walked up to the wall and looked at it.  
  
" You!!! I HATE YOU...Seifer!!" yelled Zell.  
  
" Zell, that's the wall." Said Quistis as she pulled Zell away from it. " YOU!!!!!!"  
  
(a/n) Well that's it. If you liked it.GREAT!!! If you didn't.GREAT!!!!!! I am sorry if I wasted any lives, but there is no Refunds. You spent your good time reading this, and I thank you. BLESS THE FREAKS ^o^ 


End file.
